


First move

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but chaeyoung's and momo's costumes were too good to change them, halloween fic, let's pretend Dahyun is a confident gay, no dahyun is not dressed as annabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: If it were up to Chaeyoung, she'd still be looking at Dahyun from across the campus longingly... Good thing Dahyun knows how to make a move.





	First move

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about joker Chaeng. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my lovely beta who reads all my twice works even if she doesn't stan, Juli ily.

It’s almost funny, really, how much Chaeyoung is sweating. Nothing’s happened (not yet, at least) but she can already feel her armpits uncomfortably damp and god she regrets wearing that grey t-shirt.

“Chaeyoung, come on, she’s right there and she’s alone.” Sana says and tries to push her friend towards the lone girl sitting on a table not far from theirs.

“Nu-huh, look at me, I look like I fell in a fountain.”

“You need to start wearing deodorant Chaeng, you’re old enough.” Chaeyoung pushes Sana off of her with an offended gasp.

“I wear deodorant! But it’s a hot day and you’re making me talk to Dahyun and that is _not_ happening today.”

“Come on, it wasn’t yesterday, it’s not today, and I bet you won’t talk to her tomorrow either.”

“Leave me alone.” Chaeyoung huffs and drops her head on the table; she knows there’s no use in trying to gather any courage because in the end she will chicken out and not a word will come out of her mouth. She sees Dahyun in the hallways, in some shared classes, and in the college campus, like in that moment, but she always ends up opening and closing her mouth like a fish. And to make it worse, when Sana found out about Chaeyoung’s crush on Dahyun, she had insisted Chaeyoung should talk to her.

Easier said than done.

“Look, she’s not gonna bite. Unless you ask nicely, who knows?” Sana giggles and Chaeyoung glares at her, ready to hit her with her soda can when Momo sits down next to Sana carrying McDonald’s bags. Momo plants a sloppy kiss on Sana’s cheek, making her giggle and making Chaeyoung want to puke.

“Gross.”

“That stare… please don’t kill my girlfriend,” Momo says and then turns to Sana, trying her best to sound serious. “What did you do this time?”

“I’m just trying to help her! Look over there, Dahyun is sitting alone and Chaeng is here third-wheeling with us like a loser.” Momo turns her head to look at the girl in question, which makes Chaeyoung lean over the table and pull at her shirt almost desperately.

“Don’t be so obvious!”

“She’s reading a book, she didn’t even notice me.” Momo shrugs and opens the bags, passing a burger to Chaeyoung which she takes gratefully. “I ‘dunno, Chaeng, you should talk to her, Sana is right.” Momo says far more concentrated on her food than on Chaeyoung.

“It’s not that easy! Not everyone can be like Sana and just walk up to their crush and say “hey we should go out sometime”, it’s not like that.”

“I mean, you could try, you don’t really have much to lose.” Sana smiles at Chaeyoung nonchalantly, making the younger girl roll her eyes.

“Whatever.” Chaeyoung slumps down on her seat and starts eating her burger, flipping her finger at Momo when she knowingly asks if she “fell on a puddle on her way to the table”. Eventually, Momo and Sana get lost in their own world again, and Chaeyoung can finally have some peace, even if her friends are being overly sweet in front of her.

(She would take a bullet for them, but after two years of dating one would think they’d be out of their honeymoon phase.)

Chaeyoung is engrossed in the cheese leaking from her burger when she feels a kick on her shin under the table, and she is ready to stomp on Sana’s foot when she lifts her glance and finds Dahyun standing in front of them. Chaeyoung chokes on a french fry and stands up coughing awkwardly until she can breathe.

“Are you ok?” Dahyun asks amusedly and Chaeyoung can feel the heat crawling up her neck.

“Yeah, yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe,” _what the fuuuuck Chaeyoung?_ “What’s up?” She says resting her hands on her hips, trying to look as laid back as possible. The laugh Momo and Sana are trying to contain tells her she’s doing a terrible job.

“Oh, I just wanted to let you know my friend Tzuyu is throwing a party next Saturday for Halloween, but you don’t need to wear a costume if you don’t feel comfortable. Here’s the address, her phone number, and mine too in case you need anything.” Dahyun says with a bright smile and hands her a small card with the information scribbled on it. Chaeyoung takes it but she must have stared at it for too long without saying anything because Momo kicks her and Chaeyoung comes back to earth to notice that Dahyun is looking at her expectantly.

“I- I will be there.” Chaeyoung smiles nervously and Dahyun stares shyly at the ground, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Ok then, I’ll see you. You girls are welcome, too,” Dahyun smiles at Momo and Sana and gives Chaeyoung one last glance before saying goodbye. “Have a nice day, Chaeyoung.”

When Dahyun is far enough from them, Momo and Sana dash out of her seats and start jumping around, pushing a flabbergasted Chaeyoung between them.

“You got her number!”

“She invited you to a party!”

“I think I’m having a heart attack.”

Sana and Momo laugh and let Chaeyoung sit back down, and watch her as she takes the lid off her cup and downs her entire drink. They give her some time (they can see something broke inside her brain), but once they’re done with lunch and heading to Momo’s car, they start bugging her again.

“So, what are you going to wear?”

“You should go for something sexy; make her keep your eyes on you.”

“Oh, Momoring, we’re wearing a couple’s costume right?”

“Of course, baby girl.” Both girls seem to forget about their panicking friend for a bit until they are inside the car, and Chaeyoung moves to lie down on the back seat.

“Turn the a.c on, please,” Chaeyoung’s stare is lost and Sana feels like her friend’s eyes could see through the roof. When Momo starts driving, Chaeyoung sits up and it’s like all the thoughts that were swimming in her mind a minute ago decide to go out all at once. “She’s probably straight, you know. I mean, she’s nice, and Tzuyu probably asked her to invite me, so she was only doing her friend a favor. And she’s overall friendly, I didn’t think she knew my name so it makes no sense that she could possibly like me. She’s straight, I’m sure, and if she’s not, she’s not into me.”

“Chaengie, sweetie, please breath,” Sana turns around, as much as her seatbelt allows to and places a comforting hand on Chaeyoung’s knee. “You’re overthinking. See it this way: the cute girl that you like approached you to invite you to a party, and now you have a chance to hang out with her. Besides, I wouldn’t be so sure that she is straight or not into you, you were too panicked to notice the way she flirted.”

“That’s true, that whole tucking your hair behind your ear is a classic move. She was also shuffling her feet a little, which was super cute and means she was nervous too.” Momo says from her place behind the wheel, keeping her eyes on the road.

Chaeyoung seems to ponder for a bit, letting her friends’ words settle in.

“Maybe you have some points… doesn’t mean you could be wrong, and it doesn’t make me feel any less anxious.”

“But you need to relax, ok? When we’re home Momo and I will investigate, and later we can figure out your costume.”

 Chaeyoung isn’t sure what Sana means with _investigating_ , but she feels tired and too nervous to ask anything else.

“Ok. Ok, let’s do this.”

 

 

 

Turns out Sana’s idea of “investigating” meant stalking every social media possible. Chaeyoung is sitting on their couch sipping from a Capri sun when Sana and Momo stand in front of her, holding their laptop proudly.

“Hereby I present to you all the proof we have gathered regarding Kim Dahyun’s sexuality. Momoring, the verdict?” Sana says trying to make her voice deeper and what Chaeyoung guesses is the imitation of some TV show host.

“We declare the suspect… drum rolls please… as lesbian as they come!”

Chaeyoung looks between her friends, not amused at all, and leaves her Capri sun in the coffee table before reaching for the laptop. The girls sit down on each of Chaeyoung’s side and start guiding her through the- _they made a fucking PDF?_

“So, we went through her instagram, her facebook, and an inactive twitter we found under the name kimdubu, but we’re pretty sure it’s her. Anyway, she wears a lot of summery dresses but when it’s cold she wears flannels, buttoned up and sleeves rolled up, you know, a living stereotype. Also, she follows a page about _poems for women_ and a female photographer that takes pictures of naked women. And from a tagged picture we know she went to a pride parade on her last trip to Canada with someone named Kim Jungeun, do you know her?”

“No…”

“Ok, she’s her cousin, or so we think.” Momo finishes with a big smile and both girls look at Chaeyoung excitedly, expecting a big reaction.

“What do I do with this information?”

“Oh my, Chaeyoung, do we need to do everything for you!?” Sana asks throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly but Chaeyoung can see the smile she’s trying to hide. “She’s clearly into girls! It’s time to make your move!”

“I’m a lesbian, I’m incapable of making “my move”, and before you start, Sana, you’re part of the 5% of the lesbian population that is capable of just approaching a girl like it’s nothing.”

“Then lucky for you, I am your best friend, because I promise you Son Chaeyoung, by the end of that party you _will_ have a date.” Chaeyoung sighs when Sana stands up and drags Momo along with her, claiming they’re moving onto the next step of the plan.

“Can’t wait…”

 

//

 

The next time she sees Dahyun, Chaeyoung is munching on a cheese sandwich angrily.

She is sitting at the bottom of stairs after her assignment has been turned down for the third time and the professor has failed yet again to give her proper feedback.

“What does he even know about the Avatar universe… the colors are perfect…” She mutters with disdain to herself as she stares at the canvas poking out of her bag.

“Well, not everyone is smart enough to possess that knowledge.” Chaeyoung turns around and finds Dahyun looking down at her with a smile, holding some books to her chest.

“Oh, hey… Oh, I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung gets up when she realizes she had been blocking Dahyun’s path, but the older girl just laughs and stays in her place.

(Chaeyoung hates how with Dahyun standing on the steps, she looks a lot tinier than she already is.)

“It’s ok, there’s plenty of space, Chaeyoungie, you can sit,” Dahyun sits down and pats the space where Chaeyoung was previously sitting, and the younger girl isn’t sure what’s happening but she complies anyway.

“Do you want some?” Chaeyoung offers her sandwich to Dahyun who turns it down with a light chuckle.

“Thanks, but I already had lunch. May I know what’s troubling you?”

“Just this stupid professor… he says the colors don’t fit the scenery but he’s wrong!  This is from an actual scene from the show, there’s no way it’s inaccurate.”

“Can I see the painting?” Chaeyoung blushes but ends up nodding, shyly showing the work to Dahyun. She looks away embarrassed and gets worried when it’s quiet for a while. However, when she turns around she sees Dahyun with a stunned expression.

“Chaeyoung this… this is beautiful… I didn’t know you were so talented.” The shorter girl blushes and thanks the other girl, taking the canvas back and this time she looks at it with love when she puts it away in her bag.

“Thanks… if only my teacher thought the same…”

“Hey, you’re right, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You got all the colors perfectly.”

They stay in silence for a while, and Chaeyoung is so nervous she starts chewing her sandwich awkwardly. When she’s done with the last bite, Dahyun shoves her gently to catch her attention.

“I was kinda disappointed when I didn’t get any texts from you…” Dahyun says looking away and tucking her hair behind her ear, and Chaeyoung can practically hear Sana’s voice going off in her head like an alarm yelling “make your move!”

“Uh, sorry, I was really busy with this project…” _it’s now or never Chaeyoung._ “I would never leave such a pretty girl waiting intentionally.” _Well…._

Dahyun _blushes_ and Chaeyoung feels like patting herself on the back.

“It’s alright… you’re going to Tzuyu’s party, right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good, I’ll see you there then…” Dahyun glances towards Chaeyoung’s lips, making her gulp; and when she swipes her thumb over the corner of her mouth, Chaeyoung is sure this is her last day on earth. “You had some crumbs there. I gotta go now, but I’ll see you around.”

Dahyun leaves but the sound of her cute giggle when Chaeyoung went into overdrive is stuck forever in her head. After a few minutes, just as she was going to leave, Chaeyoung feels her phone buzzing on her back pocket.

**_Dahyun [01:25]: just so you know, that was one of my favorite scenes from avatar. We should get together to watch it sometime ;)_ **

 

Maybe Dahyun is also part of that 5%.

 

//

 

“You can’t possibly be thinking about leaving the house like that.”

“Why not?”

Chaeyoung stares in horror as Momo and Sana enter her apartment, dressed as Cruella de Vil and-

“Sana, you’re a freaking _Dalmatian._ ”

“Yes, Chaeyoung, it’s a couple’s costume.”

“Was the leash necessary…” Chaeyoung whispers with a pained expression but Sana shrugs it off and makes herself at home opening Chaeyoung’s fridge.

“Chill, it’s original. You look really cool, by the way.” Momo smiles and plops down on the couch, with Sana soon joining her and sitting on her lap (Chaeyoung is _utterly disgusted._ )

“Thanks, do you think she will like it, though?” Chaeyoung says inspecting her green hair and makeup in the mirror by the door.

“Absolutely, you look like a total stud, Chaeng.” Momo assures her and Chaeyoung lets out a huff, fixing her jacket and making vomiting noises when she sees Sana kissing Momo.

“For the love of god, keep it PG13…”

“I bet you won’t be saying that lately with Dahy-”

“Ok! Enough! Let’s go.”

“Let’s go lesbians!” Sana jokes managing to make Chaeyoung smile, and she pats her butt on their way out.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but those pants are… interesting, to say the least.”

 

On their way to the party, Sana reminds Chaeyoung of all the tricks she taught her: maintain eye contact, giggle at her jokes and touch her arms, play with your hair… flirting 101, as Sana had called it. When Momo parks the car, Chaeyoung starts to feel self-conscious about her costume, but there is no way to change it now and even if she loses a bit of confidence, she won’t deny the makeup ended up looking really good (other than the mirrored “ha ha ha” on her neck… _doing your own makeup has its downsides, I guess.)_

The house isn’t as full as Chaeyoung thought it would be, consideing Tzuyu is very popular, but Chaeyoung thinks that the smaller crowd the better. The music is nice, and the loud bass makes Chaeyoung’s heart beat along with it; she scans the room looking for Dahyun and her heart beats louder than the music when their eyes meet.

Chaeyoung, who was standing on her tiptoes, bends down to hide behind a lamp, realizing she’s not quite ready to face Dahyun.  She looks around only to find Momo and Sana in the dance floor already, so she’s all on her own. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face Dahyun, who is dressed as a witch and Chaeyoung chokes on thin air when she notices how short her skirt is. Luckily she can recover before Dahyun reaches her, a beaming smile on her face. _You’ve got this._

“Chaeyoung! Hey cutie, how are you?” _Nope, I don’t have this at all._ “I love your costume! I was never one to like the joker if I’m honest, but you look amazing.”

“You look hot. I mean, you look cool.” Chaeyoung winces and she has never wanted the earth to swallow her up more than she does right now. She lowers her gaze to Dahyun’s striped socks and boots, embarrassed until Dahyun shoves her lightly, getting her to look up.

“Good to know, you’re not bad yourself,” Dahyun chuckles and _winks_ at Chaeyoung and, well, she’s so weak. “Come on, let's get something to drink.” Dahyun takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen where she grabs two cans of beer, giving one to Chaeyoung.

They decide to sit outside, since the weather is nice, and Chaeyoung finds herself leaning more and more into Dahyun. She’s not only beautiful, Chaeyoung finds, but she’s hilarious (she doesn’t need to fake her giggles), she’s smart, caring and her laugh might as well be Chaeyoung’s new favorite sound. The more she learns about Dahyun, the more she wants her to be part of her life.

Another thing about Dahyun? She can make Chaeyoung incredibly nervous with a simple touch, and shewishes she could stop blushing every time Dahyun calls her cute. Chaeyoung never thought Dahyun was so forward, she actually pegged her for a shy girl, but she wasn’t complaining about Dahyun’s confidence (someone had to make the moves, and it most definitely wasn’t Chaeyoung.)

At one point, after a single beer (Chaeyoung is a lightweight) she stares with glassy eyes at the way Dahyun’s lips move when she’s talking.

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Dahyun chuckles and grabs Chaeyoung’s chin, and the younger girl looks into Dahyun’s eyes adoringly.

“You have to be the most beautiful girl I have ever met.”

Dahyun blushes and tries to hide her face behind her hair, but this time Chaeyoung tucks it for her. They remain silent, though; Chaeyoung isn’t sure of what to say and Dahyun doesn’t want to break the spell that’s fallen between them. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before Dahyun decides she can’t take it anymore.

“What’s on your mind?”

“You.”

“Elaborate.” Dahyun’s cheeks are tinted pink, and maybe she’s not as confident as Chaeyoung thought.

“I really like you and… I want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know…” Chaeyoung smiles apologetically and Dahyun sits upright, stroking Chaeyoung’s cheek with her thumb.

“Let me, then.”

At first, Dahyun’s lips press softly against Chaeyoung’s, making her sigh dreamily, but as they get more comfortable with each other the kisses turn deeper, and Chaeyoung feels her face grow hot when Dahyun swipes her tongue across her lower lip, only to nip at it a second later.

Chaeyoung becomes putty in Dahyun’s hands, and she grabs at Dahyun’s hair to keep herself grounded when Dahyun’s tongue finally meets hers.

When they pull apart, Chaeyoung chases Dahyun’s lips, but the older girl chuckles and stops her by her shoulders, looking around shyly.

“Chaeyoungie, we’re in the middle of the garden...”

Chaeyoung comes back to her senses and blushes when she realizes she’s still absentmindedly running her hand through Dahyun’s hair.

“Oh, your witch hat fell…”

“Yeah, well, your make up got a bit messed up too.” Dahyun smiles in that way that makes her eyes look like half moons and Chaeyoung swoons when she wipes the smudged lipstick off the corners of her mouth. “Actually, you look more like the joker now.”

“Your lips are messy too,” Chaeyoung laughs. Dahyun helps her get up by holding her hand, and once they’re both standing up she doesn’t let go; instead leads her to the second-floor bathroom trying to be as discreet as possible. Luckily no one is in there, and Dahyun locks the door when they’re inside. Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows, and Dahyun shakes her head when she realizes what it looks like.

“Don’t want drunken idiots barging in here.”

“Sure…”

Dahyun removes Chaeyoung’s makeup with a wet wipe, pecking her pouting lips when the younger girl complains about having worked hard on it. Dahyun wipes her neck too, and Chaeyoung has to bite her lip when the older girl gets a bit too close. Chaeyoung rests against the counter as Dahyun cleans her own mouth, and when she’s done Chaeyoung grabs her wrist before the other girl can leave. She rests her hands on Dahyun’s waist and flushes their bodies together, smirking when Dahyun squeaks, surprising herself with her own boldness.

“Are you in a hurry?”

“I- I guess not.”

“Good, cause that door is locked and I’m not finished with you.”

And what is Dahyun gonna do? Say no?

 

//

 

“Momo…”

“Mmhmm.”

“Momoring,” Sana has a hard time getting Momo to stop kissing her neck, but when she finally catches her girlfriend’s attention she looks at her with slight horror. “We forgot Chaeyoung.”

That is enough to get Momo out of her Sana-induced-daze, and she stands up so fast she hits her head with the car’s roof. She stumbles out of the back seat onto the sidewalk and helps Sana get out, telling her _maybe cover your neck with your hair… just a suggestion._

They walk into the house looking for their friend between the few passed out bodies in the living room and sigh with relief when they find her sitting on the kitchen counter with Dahyun.

“Chaeyoung! We’re sorry, we forgot.” Sana says, expecting her friend to be hurt about being left behind.

“What are you talking about?” Before Sana can say anything, Momo steps up and assures Chaeyoung that Sana is just drunk when she realizes Chaeyoung hadn’t even noticed.

“Um, we were going to leave now, unless you want to stay for a little more?” Momo asks with a smirk, looking at Dahyun knowingly.

“I can drive her home later, it’s no problem.” Dahyun says and Momo eyes her suspiciously.

“Hmm… aren’t you drunk?”

“Only had a can a few hours ago. I promise I’m fine.”

Momo squints her eyes, and after making sure Dahyun’s pupils are normal and that she can walk in a straight line (Dahyun even does a cartwheel, _showoff_ ) Momo gives in, but she tells Dahyun she will kill her if anything happens to Chaeyoung.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let anything happen.”

“Ok then… we’ll see you tomorrow Chaeyoungie.” Momo kisses her forehead and Sana pinches her cheeks, making Chaeyoung whine embarrassedly. When they leave, Dahyun hops back onto the counter and hugs Chaeyoung, kissing behind her ear making the younger girl squirm.

“You’re really gonna drive me home?”

“Of course. Or, you can stay here with me, I was planning on staying in the guest room anyway to help Tzuyu clean up tomorrow,” Chaeyoung gives Dahyun a _look_ and the older girl shakes her head as she laughs. “No other intentions, I promise. Unless you want to...”

“Hmm… I’ll stay, but only if you let me be the big spoon.”

“No way, you’re the tiny one so you’re the little spoon.”

“You’re only one centimeter taller.” Chaeyoung whines and Dahyun kisses her pout away.

“Alright, you can be the big spoon.”

“Good. Now show me that room, Kim Dahyun, the night is still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
